What If
by Honestcannibal
Summary: What if Al Mualim was married? What if his wife fell in love with an assassin? No mary sue OCs, I promise you. I do not own anything except my own made up character! *NO MORE UPDATES*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was set a couple of years before the incident at Solomon's Temple :/ Basically meaning that Altair is about 19 AT THE LEAST. Al Mualim...I have no idea how old he was anyway, but he's 6 years younger. Guessing his wife is the same age, I'd say about 40. 

**Okay, a little bit of the background: Lady Disásk is the leader of the most famous army of Jerusalem (and the strongest). Yes, she is a woman, because women are cool too. Asera is Al Mualim's wife, she's an awesome character, not an OC. My OC is Princess Senzalia but she's not in this story :L Al Mualim met her at a party when they were 17. AGES ago. Okay, she has as much control of Masyaf as Al Mualim, she calls the orders aswell, mainly because everyone's too scared to tell her any different. She's really a lovely person, but just deep down...REALLY deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep down. Malik is a rafik, even though he hasn't lost his arm yet, it's just that Asera didn't think he had the ability of an assassin so she assigned him to the rafik of Jerusalem. Kadar is Malik's brother, but he's a novice. He's about...11? I dunno, just stick with 11. **

**(****Normal P.O.V****)**

"Have you finally decided who you are going to apply this assassination to?" A female asked, tapping her shiny finger nails on the arm of the wooden chair. Al Mualim turned his attention to her from reading his books, "After a long time of discussion, I have indeed." He stroked the small beard appearing on his chin rounding to a mustache under his nose.

"So out with it, who?" She smirked wittingly, ready to insult his decision quickly,

"You would not reconise the name." he bit back, she blinked,

"I am your wife, I have seen just as many documents as you!" Al Mualim agreed to the statement, he had lost; once again. There was no winning an arguement towards women, especially this one. The wife of Al Mualim, Asera. She was feirce with words but calming to one in sorrow, that is why Al Mualim had agreed to marry her, not because of her long black hair and deep brown eyes and her beauty, but because of her strong witted heart and her ability to cause fear upon another. His thoughts faded to the sound of a young man calling his name, his attention was caused upon a young novice who bowed once Al Mualim had turned to see him, "Master, I have delivered the documents to the Rafik of Jerusalem as you asked."

(****Asera P.O.V****)

I watched as the young man approached my husband, who had now gone deep into thought after I had won the battle between words. Sometimes I just began to think that he purposely did this so he didn't have to show loss of victory. Other than that, or he was just plain stupid. But that's why I married the fool. After I had seen how much power he had over the young men of the kingdom, I fell straight in love with him. I love a man of power, also a man of great wit and is able to tell the truth to the one he loved.

The young man bowed straight away and applied him as 'Master', though he didn't sound very commited. He took a quick look at me then back at Al Mualim. All the young novices stared at me, I was indeed the most beautiful woman of Masyaf, it was difficult not to.

"Master, I have delivered the documents to the Rafik of Jerusalem as you asked." He bowed, he wasn't a day over 18, could this be the boy Al Mualim was going to send to defeat Lady Disásk? He was far too young and not very noble.

"Very well, your service here is done." Al Mualim thanked, he then waved his hand "You may leave." With another bow, the young novice left in a hurry.

"Oh, and what documents are these?" I asked raising an eyebrow at my husband,

"The documents on the assassination that will be carried out."

"You have still been absent to tell me who is doing this mission." I said, annoyed at the fact. Again, we were interupted by a voice, I looked over to see what weak novice dared to interupt, but my eyes stopped at a tall and broad figure standing strongly infront of Al Mualim. He bowed saintly and began his sentence, "You wished to speak with me, master." He said, his voice strong and commited, '_Smart boy_' I thought and a small smirk appeared on my face. His features were hidden by a hood, only I could see his scarred lip.

"Ah, Altair, I have a mission for you." Al Mualim began, I blinked a few times in surprise, '_He? He was the man...BOY to complete this mission?_' I thought in daft order, "I have given you a mission of great strength and responsablity," I was waiting for a wide smile to appear on the boy's face and for him to shine with glee, but there was nothing. I was frustrated that there was nothing wrong with this student, _Why wasn't there anything wrong with this student? _

"You will be assassinating Lady Disásk of Jerusalem." Al Mualim finished. I waited for an error to appear on the boy, I glared expecting him to shiver with fear, expecting him to run, expecting him to look me in the eye and quiver into darkness! But none of it happened, he continued looking upon Al Mualim, listening to his discription, taking in every detail. I sighed to myself and slouched back in the chair, twirling my hair between my fingers.

(****Altair P.O.V****)

Her, she, that woman, I could feel her glaring at me. Her glares peircing my body like prickling daggers. I tried not to look at her, knowing she would be able to easily intimidate me so I kept my mind on taking in the details of the mission. Once Al Mualim had finished speaking, I nodded and left the library down the stairs to the main hall, preparing my journey. Strangely, once I approached the stables where the horses were kept, SHE was there, glaring at me. I bowed in her presence, showing my _respect._

(****Asera P.O.V****)

This boy, he interests me. I have never heard of him before. _Altair IbnLa'Ahad. _Son of none, who was he? I decided to take a walk to the stables and pet the horses, knowing very well that Altair would appear there soon, ready to leave. I lifted my silk dress above my feet and strolled to the main entrance of Masyaf, waiting for him. Soon I saw him approaching me, he didn't seem to notice me until he was a couple of centimetres away, he bowed to me. I lifted his chin to my face so his eyes were upon mine, I was suprised how tall he was. I looked at him, hoping for a sign of fear, hoping for one little error that I could use against him! Damn, why was this fool so _perfect_? His golden eyes stared directly into mine, showing no particular emotion. I let go of his chin and sighed, "Who a_re _you?"

He paused for a moment before responding, "I am Altair IbnLa'Ahad."

"I didn't mean it like that!" I snapped, now frustrated. Nothing, he didn't even flinch. Neither did he respond. Those eyes, I remembered them. I felt like I did the first time I'd met Al Mualim, after one petty meeting and a look in the eye, _I was in love. _

"My apologies." I admitted before leaving back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Assassin's Creed, Altair, Malik or Al Mualim. But I do own Asera, because she's a character I made up. DUUR. 

What was I thinking? _Love_. I did not love a boy who didn't even have a beard yet! Or did I? With the confusion in my mind and heart, I returned to the library with my husband, who was still burried in his books, "Al." I said strictly, he looked up from his book at me,

"Yes?" He replied,

"He's not even a man yet! He'll be killed!" I shouted, not caring if anyone heard me.

"I have faith in him, Asera. I wouldn't have sent him if I didn't." He stated getting back to reading his book. With that, I didn't know how to reply, so I stropped to my seat and looked out the window, watching a few novices play with their swords.

(****Normal P.O.V****)

After Asera had left, Altair stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. Until he realised that he looked like a complete idiot infront of the horses and guards of Masyaf, he decided to start his journey to Jerusalem. His thoughts once again surrounded him. She had never done that before, especially not to him. The soft touch of her fingers on his chin made him shiver, that...Witch touching him, the thought made him want to vomit. There was nothing attractive about her at all, her long black hair; thick with dirt, Altair had believed that she was blonde before, but rolled into some oil, her brown eyes like mud piles, and worst of all, her body shape. She was a stick, that was it. No figure, no curves yet she still proceeded to wear a long, blue, tight, silk dress. Ugly woman, that's all he could think. Although her skin was softer than her words, that was the best thing about her. Everything else was like a pig's arse, dark and ugly, why was he so affected by all of this? His face was hot, he must be flushed. Before he knew it, he had reached Jerusalem's entrance, thankfully, it was dusk so the guards will be more relaxed and unaware. He dismounted his horse by the others and blended with some scholars. The guards had no problem letting them through, as long as it meant they could go home after a long days work to their wives and children.

Altair had finally reached the bereau in one peice, strangely he had no trouble from guards or drunk men trying to push him over. He approached the counter to see Malik pop his head up from searching for his quill, "Ah, safety and peace Altair!" He smiled,

"To you aswell brother." Altair replied, a smile appearing on his face also, "What were you doing on the floor?"

"I dropped my quill, what brings you to Jerusalem?"

"Hasn't Al Mualim noted you?"

"No." Malik looked at Altair with confusion, "You seem angst." it was more of a statement than a question, "Something troubling you?"

"That doesn't matter now, my concern is why Al Mualim didn't note you." Altair pulled his hood further over his face, why was he still affected by that witch?

"He was probrably busy with Asera." Her name was almost spat with anger, Altair shivered from her name, "I hate that woman, I knew she was trouble the day I saw her."

"I believe _everyone_ in Masyaf hates her." Altair stated, emphasising on the 'everyone'.

"That's an understatement." Malik chuckled, "It's late, your journey must have been long and tiring, also I'm very tired, you may rest in the bereau until you're fully prepared for your mission."

"Many thanks, brother."

Malik smiled as Altair left to rest. Altair was a brother to Malik, he loved him enough to be a brother. Apart from Kadar, Altair was the only person Malik felt happy with, he only wished that he could accompany him on a mission, just one, just to be in Altair's prescence, just to feel like a real assassin. He had never known why he'd become a rafik. Asera had told him that he was talentless and that he wasn't strong enough to be an assassin. Malik was strong, very strong, he could kill a templar with one arm tied behind his back, such skill that was wasted the day Asera sent him to Jerusalem. Even Altair agreed that Malik was strong, but no one could convince Al Mualim when his wife made the decision. Whatever his wife says; goes. _'Ugly, rotten skunk' _was all Malik could think of the woman. Malik could feel his head hit the desk but he didn't care, he was too tired. He had had sleepless nights since he'd become a rafik, he'd been too fraustrated to sleep, but now Altair had come by, he felt more relaxed.

"Malik?" He heard a voice say, he shot his head up to see Altair standing infront of him, quite an amused look on his face.

"My apologies, brother." Malik rubbed his eyes,

"No need to apologize, you need your sleep as much as the next rafik, but your face..." Altair pointed to a large patch of inprinted writing on Malik's face, "You seemed to have fell asleep on your work."

Malik smiled and chuckled, "No worries, ink can be washed off."

"Very well, I will take my leave for my mission now."

"Safety and peace, brother." Malik smiled placing a feather on the desk for Altair, he took it and left, "On you aswell."

(imma just skip everything :/ Sorry, I'm not good at writing action scenes. Sooooo Alty's at Masyaf now...THERE WILL BE MORE MALIK, don't worry :3 )

He arrived at Masyaf just before dawn and made his way upto the castle. Once he arrived to the library, Al Mualim was no where to be seen, he turned to walk away and knocked into Asera, she looked directly at him, "Altair, was it?" She smiled, revealing the wrinkles under her eyes.

"Where is Al Mualim?" He asked strongly, she continued to stand close to Altair, she was a couple of inches taller than him, but he was tall enough for her to see his facial features under his hood. Yes, she was THAT close to him.

"I'm not sure, he was here a few minutes ago." a smirk appearing on her face, almost evil.

"Malik-the rafik of Jerusalem messaged him as I left the bereau." Altair assured,

"Well w_e_ didn't recieve anything, so he couldn't have."

"He did. I watched h-" His sentence was cut short with a slap to the face, Asera glared at him as evilly as she could, "Stay your tounge! Novice!" She spat pointing her finger at him. His reaction startled her greatly; he didn't flinch, he didn't cry out in pain, he just let her slap him then merely turned his head to face her as nothing happened. "I am not a novice." He said, no particular emotion to his voice, she slapped him again, this time harder than before, though this time, he hissed in pain quietly, "I told you to stay your tounge!" the hiss of pain fed her andrenaline, she wanted him to scream with pain. She wanted _power_. With that, he turned his head to her a last time and said nothing, "I do not know where Al Mua-"

"Altair, I had no news that you returned." Al Mualim said approaching the library, "Asera, did you?"

Asera turned towards Al Mualim sweetly, "None at all, that's what we were just discussing." she looked down at Altair, "But it seems the boy needs more discipline. He does not know how to stay quiet."

"Oh?" Al Mualim interestedly looked at Altair.

"While we were discussing it, he became mouthy." Altair made no effort in correcting her, he didn't bother getting involved, he was better than that. Al Mualim looked at Altair for a moment, "Apart from this, was the mission successful?"

"Yes; Lady Disásk is dead." He replied stepping foward, passing Asera.

"Excellent. We will procceed this conversation later, you may take your leave." Al Mualim sat at his table, soon disappearing behind the piles of books. Altair left the library to his dorm, he was extremely exhausted from his mission. He didn't sleep very well at the bereau because of the noises from the street; as an assassin, you sleep very lightly. You must learn to awake at every sound you hear, it's a live or die situation. He couldn't wait to collaspse onto his bed and just sleep. Once he'd gotten to his dorm, he fell onto his bed, not caring if his robes or boots were still on, he was too tired. Soon, he was deep into a sleep, that's until he felt a smooth hand upon his cheek...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Because I'm such a lazy bitch, I haven't updated this story in just under a year. **

**OMFGAATIM I'M SO FUCKING SORRRRRRRRRRRY. YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW SORRY I AAAAAAAM. GAAAAH, FEEL MY SORRYNESS, FEEEEEEL IT. I'm such a terrible writer. ANYWAY, because of this, I have decided to do, yes like I did with Al Mualim's Lesson, A DOUBLE CHAPTER UPLOAD *applaud* YAAAAY! Thank you, thank you, hold the applaus while I finish. This chapter is pretty short, I know, but the next one, PHEWYYY, the next on is LONG and WORTH IT. **

He shot up, a dagger in his hand, to his surprise, there was nobody there, he blinked a few times before tucking the dagger away in his weapon belt, laying back down on his bed; relaxing once more. There was soon another noise, but Altair ignored it, knowing it was just his mind muddling with him. Again, he felt a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly, then the side of the bed dented in as if someone were sitting there, he opened his eyes slowly, wondering if there was someone really there in the darkness. He looked out of the corner of his eye to a person sitting next to his lying body with their hand on his cheek, he shot up again realising it was real, this time they didn't move. There was no weapon in his hand this time, he didn't have the energy to get it out, he'd have to use his fists or hidden blade. His eyes met a deep brown pair, _Asera..._

"Ase-" She placed her hand on his mouth and a finger on hers as if to tell him to 'shh'.

"Be quiet." She whispered calmly, smiling. Confusion ravelled Altair's mind, _'Why was she in my dorm? And why did I have to be quiet?' _

"What are you doing here?" He whispered. She looked at him for a moment before replying,

"Al Mualim sent me." She lied, Altair blinked in confusion _'What could he want at this hour?'_

"Why?"

"Will you stop asking questions?" Asera snapped, she wasn't angry at him, how could she be? He was adorable in her eyes. Like a little puppy who only obeys his 'Master'.

It was official and serious that Asera wanted Altair. She loved him, ever heard of love at first sight? This is it. His attitude, it attracted her. His mysteriousness, it made her want to be with him. He was far too young for her, also she was married! But, alas, she didn't care. She wanted him and she shall have him. She didn't know how it happened, why it happened or when it happened, all she knew was that she was in love. Al Mualim just didn't satisfy her enough. He never payed her any attention, he loved her, he just didn't seem to care.

Snapping back to reality, she put her hand to Altair's cheek, he made no movement towards her action, he didn't know what to do. He had a woman in his room, on his bed stroking his face, worst of all; she was the master's wife. Without any warning, Asera pushed her lips against Altair's breaking his thoughts, she caught him completely off guard. She pulled her lips away from his and looked directly at him in the eyes. She adored his facial expression, a mixture of confusion and shock, a small amount of red spreading across his face also appeared in the moonlight shining into the room, she wasn't sure if it was him or the slap she gave him earlier. Amused, she stood up and left his room quietly closing the door behind herself.

Altair sat there for a moment, not knowing what to think or do. He'd just been kissed by, possibly, the ugliest woman of Masyaf. The woman who could hang any man with the snap of her fingers. The thought of her lips on his made him want to vomit, it was disgusting. He didn't sleep that night, he was ashamed to admit it to himself, but...He feared what that _woman_ would do.

**A/N 2: Right, again, sorry for the shortness, hope you enjoy the next chapter better. **

**Also, The Purple Liquid will be updated shortly, I'm working on it. Just work with me here, I'm stuck to this chair with about six cans of energy drink and ice cream, I'M WORKING ON IIIIT. **

**Another fanfiction will also be released, not giving any hints away, just that...It involves honey. Lots and lots of honey. Hehehe. **


	4. Chapter 4: MATURE CONTENT WARNING

_Asera glared at Altair, after slapping him twice for not shutting up, _

_"Stay your tounge, novice!" She shouted, _

_"Get back in the kitchen, skank, and make me a sammich!" _

_"...What?" _

**LAWL. Okay, this is the real chapter x3**

The sun shon nicely on Masyaf, along with the sounds of novices laughing. Asera sat proudly on her 'throne', knowing that she had gained control, and fear, over the Eagle of Masyaf. The feel of his lips on hers made knots in her stomach, just imagining their embrace made her slightly horny. *She needed a good night, she hadn't had one in far too long, Al Mualim just hadn't had the time for her.** She wanted, no, _needed_ more.

"Asera, I'm going to be extremely busy today, a novice is learning the leap of faith." Al Mualim interrupted her thoughts, she looked up at him,

"Yes? And what do you suppose I do?" She said bitterly, a sexually frustrated woman is the worst to piss off.

"Well what else is there for you to do?"

She snarled standing before him, angered more by her shortness to him, "Why do _I _have to look after the castle?"

"You are my wife, there is no one else to do so."

She eyed him carefully, "Very well." She retreated back to her seat in annoyance. By the time she'd sat down, Al Mualim was gone, fearful of her wrath.

Asera sat there, watching the novices play about with their swords, pretending to be fully skilled assassins, she smiled to herself,_ children...I wonder if I'll ever have one of my own..._

She turned back to the grand library and there, in front of her, stood Altair, no particular emotion shown on his face but slight surprise in his shadowed eyes. Asera smiled ever so evilly and stood before him, "Well if it isn't the great and almighty Altair. How was your rest?"

Altair swallowed thickly trying not to show any sort of fear towards the woman, knowing full well that that's what she fed off, he decided that there wasn't any point in replying once her lips began to move again, that sour snake tounge spiting venom into his ears, "You have permission to speak, Altair. Is something the matter?" The sides of her lips turned up in an evil smirk.

He just decided to come right out and say it, "Last night...Why?" He stuttered. It sounded a lot better in his head if honest.

"Last night? Oh yes, I remember. Can one not show love to another without permission?" She asked with her innocent voice.

_Love? What is going on? _Altair thought as a disturbed face was shown, "You are my master's wife, nothing more."

Anger rose in her veins, "Nothing more? _I _am _your_ master! Not Al Mualim, ME, I am in control here!" She said loudly, not quite loud enough to be a shout.

Altair was speechless, this woman, this asp, thought that _she_ was the queen, the royal highness on the throne of Masyaf, "You are wrong!" His voice was rising, "Al Mualim is my only master you ahbal wi-" but his words were cut short when he was pinned against a bookcase by the foul snake herself.

"Listen here, _son of none_," she mocked hidiously, "I can do what I like when I like. I am _feared_. Don't think I can't see the fear in your eyes when you face me. I don't like it when others lie to me, Altair. I. Dont. Like. It." She leaned closer with every word, her hot and sour breath fogging Altair's confidence each second.

"Now admit to me one thing," when Altair didn't reply she saw this as an opening to finish, "You have always dreamed of what it's like to touch the breast of a woman."

This left Altair utterly speechless. His jaw was left hanging by a few muscles of confusion, "pardon?"

"You heard me you fool." She spat, hoping to scare him into doing so.

_I have dreamed of many things, one of which being having a beautiful wife and three children, two boys and one girl. I have also dreamed dirty things, but that was necessary and understanding. Never, ever have I dreamed of touching Asera, the snake of Masyaf. The revolt of any man's nightmare, _Altair stopped to think.

"You revolting snake, I would never dream such things." A sudden slap to the face said otherwise, "stay your tounge, NOVICE." She yelled back.

"I am not a novice!" He pushed Asera back and as she fell, she pulled him down with her. What a scene.

"Why is there yelling in my castle?" Al Mualim announced whilst walking up the stairs to the grand library only to see Altair placed nicely on top of Asera.

"Master..." Altair was embarassed. More than embarassed, scared and embarassed, what would the master do? Oh Allah...

He pushed himself off Asera, Al Mualim's eyes not looking anywhere else but at him, "I-I can explain," the words were being formed so tragically in his head, "I came here looking for you and she pinned me agains-"

"SILENCE!" Al Mualim bellowed, "To your quarters, Altair."

"Master if you wou-"

"DO AS I SAY!" He bellowed again, this time with more rage. Altair walked fast out of the library to his quaters.

"Al, thank Allah you came, he pounced on me!" Asera claimed desperatly climbing to her feet, "It was hor-"

"Enough, Asera." Al Mualim held his hand up to silence her, "there was yelling, what about?"

"Well he was blabbering about how I'm so beautiful and how he had always dreamed of me, so I told him that you were the only one for me..." It sounded believable...For a two year old.

"Why did you not try to fight your way from his grasp?"

There was a silence, "he is very strong, Al, I couldn't."

"That is a lie. Why will you not tell me the truth?" Al Mualim stepped closer to Asera who stepped away.

"I am telling you the truth! Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know but I am done with this conversation."

"Oh come on old man, grand master of Masyaf, tell you your words of wisdom!" Asera spat angrilly taking a risky step foward, "It's not like you satisfy me enough anyway!"

"Get out!" Al Mualim yelled pointing to the gardens, after a few moments of silence, he calmed himself. "I will talk to you about this later."

Asera said no more and left for the gardens where she sat on a bench staring into the water of a fountain, _I'm hungry for him. Oh so very hungry. I want him and what I want, I get. I will get my Altair and no one is going to stop me. _She thought evilly as a small smile came to her face. After a few moments, she left the gardens and snuck into the boys' quaters.

Altair sat on his bed flicking his hidden blade in and out like it was some toy. He was panicked, he didn't know what was going to happen to him. _I was found on top of the Master's WIFE. _His worried expression said it all for Asera as she appeared in the doorway. She stood there for a moment watching him, _look at him. So innocent. _She scoffed and entered the room, closing the door behind her. Altair looked up at her in front of the door, his eyes widened and he stood up quickly, "You foul kalb(3)"

"Keep your insults to yourself, son of none." She sneered, approaching him,

"Where is Al Mualim?" Altair stepped back until his back met the wall,

"He's in his library. Left alone with his thoughts on what to do with_ you_." She was now a couple of centimetres away from Altair's face, her tallness used as an advantage for intimidation.

"You lied to him, said it was _me_ who 'pounced' on you!" He spat pushing his face close to hers, she smirked and took in a deep breath, "maybe if you were such a good little boy I wouldn't have said that."

"You are nothing but a desperate whore!"

Asera's eyes changed from amusement to anger, her expression flattening, "You dirty mouthed rat, watch what you say!" She grabbed the front of his clothing, pulling him closer to her so her lips were practically on his. "You just can't resist me." She smirked and kissed him, he didn't retaliate, he wasn't surprised, he knew why she was in his dorm.

She pulled back and looked him directly in the eyes and let go of his robes, he then fell back against the wall. That's when Asera attacked him with lust and want. He didn't even get a second to register her hands making their way down his pants, not until she ground her hips against his crotch which sent a tingeling sensation to his member.

"You're just as lustful as I, son of none." She stroked his half-hard erection softly, hearing a low and quiet moan escape said assassin's mouth. His head fell back and hit the wall as she ran a thumb over the slit. She pumped him until he was fully hard, then let the fun begin.

He pushed him back on to the bed, pouncing on his body and ripping his robes off with his own blades before he could even react, her tounge traced every scar on his torso, sending little sensations straight to his dick. Soon, she started to take her own clothes off. She stood back from Altair and looked at him for a moment, enjoying the image of the heavily breathed assassin, half naked, hard and flushed. Then she slipped her arms and shoulders out of the straps of the dress, letting it fall completely to the floor, revealing just her black, silk knickers(4). Underneath her dress, she was still stick thin and uncurved. She honestly looked more appealing with her dress on, but once she climbed back onto Altair, he really didn't care.

_What am I doing? This is insane! The master's wife and I, it's too late to turn back now-aaah-_ Altair's thoughts were interrupted when Asera slipped his member inside her and she let out a breathy moan in his ear, "Ahh, Altair..." There and then, she began to ride him, slow and deep. Altair was too busy blinded by hot pleasure to hear Asera moaning a thousand and one dirty things to him. Whilst riding him, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts, feeling hotter and hotter by each thrust.

"Take me," She moaned moving her hips faster and laying her hands on Altair's bare torso, "Don't hold back!" She moaned again breathless as she came. Her insides tighning up while still thrusting fast made Altair close to the edge and with a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed deep into Asera whilst moaning her name and gripping her hips tight enough to bruise.

Once they had finished, Asera pulled herself off Altair and layed next to him, "Now tell me you didn't enjoy that." Her smile just as sinister as always, sex didn't change her attitude at all. Altair didn't answer and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence of the room that was once filled with lustful moans and dirty words. He sat up and looked Asera dead in the eye, "I enjoyed it. But I didn't enjoy that it was with you." He smirked.

Asera had just been beaten at her own game.

**In this chapter there are a couple of things I'd like to clear: **

**(1) The sentence Altair did not get to finish is "Ahbal wisxa" which means 'Foolish woman' in arabic. I thought it'd sound more cooler if I used another language. **

**(2) I do not take part in this religion, I do not disrespect/obey the commandments/laws/ways of the religion, just to clear that up. **

**(3) Kalb means bitch. **

**(4) Riight, I'm not sure what they wore underneath their clothes in the 12th century, but I'm assuming ALL women wore undies. Lol, knickers is a funny word x3 **

**A/N: Well...that was an interesting chapter. This is my first time writing a STRAIGHT sex scene, all my other stories evolve around boys boys boys. Also, I HATE the position their in, I hate it when one rides another, but it's the only position where woman can take control. Whether it's mxf or mxm I hate that position. **

**AAAAND I honestly apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I just srsly can't be bothered to re-read this chapter over and over to correct them. Find one? Tell me the correct spelling and where it is. I'm just that damn lazy. **

**Anyway, there'll be another chapter. I'm going to continue this for as long as it will go~ **


	5. END

**As most of you know, this story seems dead; chapters are not being updated regularly.**

**That's because this story is now proclaimed dead. **

**Apologies to all you who liked it and I hate to do this, but I just don't have the inspirations to write any more chapters. **

**There may be new chapters sooner on, but not anytime soon. **

**I may have destroyed your lives, or caused you to eat masses amounts of sugary foods while watching old episodes of Doctor Who, or one of Dr. Suess' films, I have various tears of guilt for being such a WICKED AND HORRIBLE PERSON, WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN DOING? WHY AM I ALIV- so yeah. **

**Peace off. **


End file.
